Ditto
by firehazard
Summary: The title has yet to be explained but I'm afraid that This is another GOES TO TORTALL fic but there are twists and i need reviews, so please let me know R&R a
1. Prologue

**AN: Ok this is my first story and it's a bit, no a major, plot bunny that's been stuck in my head since I started reading people's fanfics. So bear with me and remember: no flames but anything that would help me improve would be welcome...And yes, I know it's all been done before, can't help it. Dang Plot Bunnies **

**Disclaimer: Thus far all characters belong to Tamora Peirce...don't sue**

"Found it!"  
  
Both figures at the desk head's shot up, turning toward the exclamation emanating from among the bookshelves. Seconds later, a stocky red-head immerged with a musty book almost as big as she was. She grinned like a child who had found a silver-bit, the two men grinning back with equal expressions of glee. Looking at them, one would never guess that these were the most powerful people in the country.  
  
"Well?" Mage Numair Salmalin demanded, standing, he towered over the woman, taking advantage of the foot and a half he had over her. "What does it say? How do you know that's it?"  
  
With that comment the adult's faces went serious. Lady Alanna of Olau and Pirate's Swoop gave a sigh and plopped the book down on the table. As she opened it, both men leaned over her shoulder, watching avidly as she flipped through pages, landing on the third one, the previous two had been blank. Triumph was laced through her second childish exclamation of the day, pointing to the page in front of her.  
  
"_Prophesy of the Founders_" King Jonathan the Fourth of Tortall read easily over Alanna's shoulder. "_Circa 86 H.E. of the reign of King Jonathan I_."  
  
"_For those of my name, King of Kings:  
In your right hand you hold the sword  
In your left a pen  
You hold the greatest jewel of all  
And yet you're missing a friend"  
  
"With just one more piece to the puzzle  
Your kingdom will be complete  
One who helps through the looking glass  
And nothing is as it seems_"  
  
Silence settled over the group as the king finished, his commanding voice fading through the lesser library. They all stared at the page, tense as letters began to appear on the page, their tight writing contrasting with the scribe's elegant scrawl, which the previous poem had been written in. Still no one moved.  
  
"Your majesty? The queen would like to see you." A page stuck his head through the doorway, interrupting their revere. He eyed the group nervously, afraid to have interrupted something important, as the king replied absently. "Tell her I'll be there in a moment...And close the door behind you." The page gulped and did as he was told.  
  
Numair sighed. "We might as well get this over with."  
  
Alanna and Jonathan looked at him inquiringly. "We don't know what it is that we're missing, but if it isn't time yet, the spell should simply not work...at least according to our research. We should try it."  
  
Everyone nodded and steeled them selves as they began chanting in Old Thak, the spell written on the page.  
  
"_EGO sum dico in everto  
  
Ut pulvis etiamnunc prognatus..."_  
  
The air began to sparkle with magic fire, pulsing blue, violet and black. The chanting grew louder, the fire, more intense. Finally, with a bright flash, everything went silent.**AN: So what did everyone think? First fanfic ever so leave nice comments as well as constructive criticism and ill try to respond to all comments, even though I know the story isn't that developed yet...Oh and it was gonna be a book crossover but I can't find that category so its gonna stay under Peirce's stuff but other author's stuff will sneak in : There will always be disclaimers!!**


	2. Ch 1: Normal

AN: I have a bunch of chapters written which will be seen as soon as I can type and post them... **Disclaimer: HAHA this is my chapter and in it I OWN EVERYTHING!!! Take that!! **********************************************************************  
"Yes Henry?" Mrs. Hammer eyed the boy with a look almost identical to the girl sitting next to him. Henry's frantically waving hand shot down, coming dangerously close to his partner's glasses.  
  
"Watch it!" she hissed with a glare, shoving them on to the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Sorry," Henry muttered distractedly. "Now Mrs. Hammer..."  
  
Alexandra Woodward sighed and tuned out her over-eager lab partner as he besieged their teacher with questions. Biting the end of her pen, she glanced at the graphs in front of her, then at the clock. She sighed again. Not even the fourth day of 6th grade and they were already swamped with work. Not that she minded work; it was just such boring work. An essay bout their summer vacation in English, this lab on inertia in science. Things promised to get better but she was worried about now.  
  
Looking down at her paper, Alex noticed the intricate flower running up the margin of her notes, staining her shorthand. Henry leaned over her shoulder and snorted. Her elbow shot instinctively into his ribs. He flinched.  
  
"That hurt!" He wined.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alex replied, forcing a look of concern on her face. Henry looked like he was going to press the issue, but the bell rang.  
  
"So cliché," Alex whispered under her breath with a small smile. "Saved by the bell..."  
  
With no more hesitation, Alex grabbed her backpack and fled the science lab. Reaching her locker, she spun the dial a bit before stopping. She bit her lip...  
  
"17-6-35" A voice behind her supplied, before the question was even fully formed in her mind. She grinned and opened her locker, shoving books in her bag. A hand came into her vision, plucking her battered copy of "Wildmage" from her grasp and holding it tauntingly in front of her face.  
  
"What is this, the zillionth read?" Her best friend, Patricia Carey teased. Alex blushed and snatched back her book, shoving it into her backpack with little ceremony despite the fact that she loved the book. Swinging said backpack over her shoulder, she headed with Trish to the bus lot, laughing the whole way. * * *  
Half an hour later, with a last wave to Trish and Jay, Alex got off the bus and practically skipped up to her door. They had spent the entire time listening to Jay sigh over Isabel Gonzales. Isabel, Bella to everyone at school and Izzy to Trish, Alex and Rebekah, was known as the most beautiful girl in school, even after only four days. Alex allowed a brief wave of jealousy to wash over her before shoving open the front door.  
  
Homework time, Alex thought with resignation. Going upstairs she spread her stuff out over her already filthy desk. Books were stacked over her entire left hand corner, from dictionaries to textbooks to her thousands of fantasy novels. The right corner was occupied by an ancient monitor hooked up to an only slightly newer mainframe, which Alex turned on as she sat down.  
  
She had just barely begun when her stomach rumbled. Growling back, she went downstairs and grabbed a box of Easy-Mac, just about the easiest thing in the world to make and perfect for a girl who burned "Break-and-Bake." Sticking it in the microwave, Alex literally skipped over to the sound system in the family room and began blasting Greenday, glad her parents weren't home. There was a good chance her dad would start singing. Just the thought of her father sitting in his Abercrombie gear nodding his head and yelling to "Basket Case" made Alex giggle to herself.  
  
The microwave began to beep, shrilly proclaiming the "pasta" was ready. Going over Alex yanked open the appliance.  
  
Suddenly, there was bright flash of light, then dark. ********************************************************************* AN: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!!! Shadowdancer: I really like you're idea with the Gaelic but Latin is such traditional religious chanting language it thought it would suit, though I like Gaelic more! Whichever I find first... Jenica: The poem was the prophesy and the spell is not up because I can't seem to translate it...and I'll let you read more before you put that it won't be a crossover, the plot is still developing and you'll have to see, I really appreciate your advice though and I'll definitely take it into consideration QueenofConnaught: Thank you!! I try....  
  
Anyway, all those who haven't reviewed...please do and I'll write you a note too!! Thanks ~a 


	3. Ch 2: Encounter

AN: Next Chapter!!! I hope everyone likes it Disclaimer: Ok now I have to actually go through the formalities, you know the drill, Tamora Pierce owns everyone in this chapter but Alex  
  
The spots faded from Alex's eyes and her first coherent thought was:  
  
"My parents are gonna kill me, I broke the microwave..."  
  
Then it hit her, she didn't head the music, she didn't see a microwave, broken or otherwise, and the room was glowing! Alex spun wildly, looking for an exit. Seeing a door, then three people standing between it her and it, her subconscious took over.  
  
She began to sprint, feinting left then going right, blessing her father's drill on defensive soccer feints with ever step. She had almost made it to the door when black fire surrounded her. The world went black. Again. * * *  
"This is it?" Jonathan's eyebrows were raised so high, they threatened to disappear into his gray hair. "This is the weapon that Tortall is missing? This little girl?"  
  
The last comment earned him a dangerous glare from Alanna who replied, "I guess she is, what is so wrong with that?"  
  
Jon opened his mouth to argue with his champion before he was interrupted by Numair.  
  
"She's waking up..."  
  
"What kind of sleep spell is it that she wakes up after a minute?" Jon growled, still in a bad mood about their given "weapon" that he did not entertain the idea that she could be powerful enough to fight Numair's spell. No to him, the spell itself must be faulty.  
  
"No my fault! I put the one we normally use." Numair protested in self defense as he traded a look with Alanna, not only about the king's growing temper but about the girl's apparent resistance to Numair's magic.  
  
The page stuck his head through the door again, even more nervous. "Your majesty? Her majesty wants to see you now."  
  
Jonathan nodded, with a glare at Alanna and Numair like it was their fault, before he swept out of the room. Numair checked the time and gave Alanna a pleading look. She sighed and nodded, as Numair too left the room.  
  
Alone in the room with the strange girl, Alanna turned to face her, finding that she was indeed waking up, despite Numair's knockout spell.  
  
Before she was fully awake, Alanna took the opportunity to observe the strange girl. She wore black breeches that were tight, low set on her hips and made of an unusual weave of cotton. There were fade marks on the pants, coming from too much use and the bottoms were shredded from being slightly long. She wore a look tunic without a shirt beneath it, of plain cotton, proclaiming in bold black letters against the pale blue, "Your village called, they're missing their idiot." This caused Alanna's solemn lips to twitch into a slight smirk, before she moved onto her footwear. The girl's feet displayed the most unusual part of the ensemble, being made of a kind of cloth and other materials that were beyond Alanna's comprehension.  
  
Other than the girl's unusual attire, she looked like she could have been any girl off the street. Her light brown hair was sun streaked, revealing too much time outside, as did the sunburn that touched her cheeks. Her nose was slightly large than average, but not overwhelming so and she looked to be struggling with a bit of acne. She was thin, but obviously well fed and touched with muscle of someone who got exercise but did not do as much as that of a warrior. Alanna placed her age at about twelve because of her height, but the girl was as flat as a boy.  
  
All of this took but a second to Alanna's practiced eye and as the girl groggily rose to her feet, her eyes still closed, Alanna couldn't help but echo Jon's statement. "What was it about this girl that made her invaluable to Tortall?" * * *  
Alex's mind fought the blackness as soon as it consumed her. She didn't know why, but she knew it couldn't last. What seemed like hours later, she pulled herself off the floor, still trying to pry her eyes open. When she did, she almost fainted again.  
  
Standing in front of Alex was Alanna the Lioness.  
  
Alex knew it right away despite the abundant gray streaking Alanna's red hair and the wrinkles that lined her face and the slightly blurry haze that was impending Alex's vision. It was because the eyes, however, remained unchanged, still quick, sparkling with a wicked good humor and a bright unique shade of violet. This was Alex's hero, true, but she was also fiction. She was a hero of a novel. Pure fantasy. But without a doubt, if Lady Alanna was fiction, she had no notion of that. She as standing here, in the flesh, regarding Alex with an expression Alex couldn't read.  
  
"Ummmm...." Alex stammered. Her foolish daydreams had imagined this moment, and all the questions she would ask, but reality was not so kind and Alex could do nothing but stutter.  
  
"My name is Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau." Alanna said stiffly, unsure of what to say to this gawking teenager. She couldn't remember anyone looking at her with so many emotions flashing through their eyes, and never with eyes that grey...  
  
Then Alex blinked out of her trance, realizing for the first time that her blurry vision wasn't coming back into focus with consciousness. Instinctively, she felt the bridge of her nose.  
  
"I'm Alex, Alexandra Woodward," Alex answered scanning the floor, but she couldn't see! "Have you seen my glasses?"  
  
Alanna seemed to scrunch up her face for a second. That's right, she doesn't know what glasses are, Alex thought in a moment of panic. But Alanna's confusion seemed to clear up rather quickly because she pointed at the floor behind Alex. Alex turned, but couldn't for the life of her, make out her dark-framed glasses against the stained wood floor. As if sensing her plight, Alanna strode over and picked them up.  
  
"Thanks," Alex grinned with gratitude before jamming them onto the bridge of her nose. Alanna's face came further into focus. Alex was shocked by just how many grey hairs and wrinkles her hero had. There was no denying it, Lady Alanna was old.  
  
That was what really woke Alex up.  
  
"Am I in TORTALL? Alex's voice actually cracked with incredulity. This couldn't' be a dream, she knew she would never have dreamt Alanna this far from the end of "Realm of the Gods" despite "Trickster's Choice" being out.  
  
"Yes," Alanna responded, puzzled again by the emotions in the girl's voice....Alex, she corrected herself mentally. Her stomach tightened at the name, remembering the man with the same one from all those years ago. They're not the same! Alanna scolded herself again.  
  
"If you'll follow me, I'd like to ask you some questions before we see the King." Alanna led Alex brusquely from the lesser library and down the hall, not looking to see if the younger girl was following, until she heard the mutter...  
  
"One for one."  
  
As footsteps joined hers. AN: Third chapter...I know that was fast...I don't know how much more I'll add until I get feedback but if y'all don't hurry I'll just plow ahead with the demented little plot I've got in my head... Anyway thanks a lot, please R&R 


	4. Ch 3: Questions

AN: Sorry this took a while to be finished and updated because there were AP exams and I'm not gonna have much time to type everything. It's a pet peeve of mine but I like to have complete chapters before I post...Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3 Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce has the privilege of owning most of this...not me I'm afraid  
  
Alex, for the first time, appreciated Alanna's short legs as she strode to catch up, trying to sort out her thoughts.  
  
"King Jonathan the Fourth?" she asked, falling into step. Alanna glanced at her, slightly surprised at this strange girl's knowledge, before she answered.  
  
"Yes....Where are you from?" she returned.  
  
"Rockville, Maryland." Alanna's mind raced again. She had never heard of the place, how could the girl be so knowledgeable about Tortall, but have Alanna know nothing of her homeland? Alanna was brought back to the present by Alex's question.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Alanna sputtered, coming to an abrupt halt. **_How old was she?!?_** What a rude impertinent question! Alanna had just been starting to like this girl and then she has the nerve...  
  
"I'm sorry," said Alex quietly next to Alanna. All of her earlier fire seemed to have gone out, and she was once again reduced to a young confused girl. Alanna almost felt bad for her, almost. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything," she continued. "I'm just trying to find out how much time has passed since...since what I know has happened."  
  
"What you know?" Alanna repeated dumbly. She knows something, that's what makes her so valuable; Alanna mused and consoled herself that there was a good reason behind the question. Then she sighed and gave the inevitable answer.  
  
"59." It came out as a grunt. The champion did not need the world to know that she was old! She had to distract the girl before it spread. "How do you know about Tortall? What does my age have to do with it?"  
  
Alex muttered some calculations before answering, "Books, from where I come from all of you are characters in books. Unfortunately, the most recent one to come out, Trickster's Choice, happened about 15 years ago." She grimaced at how much could have changed in that amount of time. Oh well, now she'd get some spoilers.  
  
"My world is some crap book?!?" Alanna exclaimed before she could stop herself.  
  
"Not crap!" Alex responded, offended. "They are awesome books! I've been reading them forever! Trickster's choice is awesome! Though I never thought it had as good a portrayal of you."  
  
"Of me?" Alanna questioned, not sure she wanted to know the answer to this particular query, especially after her charges latest outburst.  
  
"Yeah," Alex responded, oblivious to the other woman's thoughts. "When you were training to be knight and all that, you were so cool and open-minded! Then, when Aly said she wanted to be a spy, you made it seem so bad! You were all about bloodlines, where as you used to not give. I don't know much about old and it was told from Aly's point of view, but you acted like someone stuck a stick up your rear!"  
  
By the end of this, Alex had fallen so deeply into her familiar tirade about Pierce's destruction of her favorite character; she had forgotten that she was talking to the character herself. Realizing it as she stood in the middle of the hallway, Alex blushed and bit her lip.  
  
Alanna, however, did not notice. She was lost in thought, recalling the incident. Alex was right, in retrospective. She _had_ acted like a stuffy old lady, afraid of change! She _had_ been all about rank, but in the end, Aly's work had proved invaluable. The Copper Islands had a new Queen, Sarai, and a new King, Alanna's son Alan of all people. Alanna's grandchildren were next in line for the throne!  
  
Maybe having her here wasn't so bad, Alanna thought. She has such a unique perspective, and she'll certainly shake up court, which had gone a long time without a good shaking up. We'll see how she does as a knight, since she's supposed to be a weapon.  
  
The rest of the walk down the various halls passed in silence, both women deep in thought. Finally they reached two great double doors. Alanna nodded to the guards who stood stationed on either side of the door. On her cue, they pulled them open.  
  
There was no turning back now. Besides, Alex thought wryly, I'd hate to be put to sleep again...  
  
AN: I hope you like this chapter, remember, R&R!! Oh, and I had Sarai marry Alan cause that's how I always pictured it, Don't ask why, maybe because it just gives Aly something else to tease Alan about. Anyway, thank you to:  
  
**Mango Sam:** Thanks!! I'm glad you like it!  
  
**Keladry of Queenscove:** I couldn't agree with you more...hence the little rant about the "old Alanna"  
  
**QueenofConnaught:** thanks for being such a faithful reviewer...I really appreciate all of your support!!  
  
**Shadowdancer:** Thank you for letting me know, I personally haven't been having that problem but I'll see if I can fix it so it doesn't interrupt your reading or anything  
  
PS: I'm trying to find a better title, I guess it's a contest type of thing but please give me suggestions and the winner will get a....ummmm....a big wonderful THANK YOU!! Anyway thanks to all my reviewers and please let me know

pps: I finally figured out how to bold everything!! this will be much better for you all i hope!


	5. Ch 4: Meeting

AN: I'm sorry it's been a while, Ms. Raley was having us actually work in computer programming...I know, God forbid. Anyway, here it is, your next chapter

Disclaimer: The character's you recognize ain't mine, they belong to Tamora Pierce...

Looking around the room, Alex was confronted with one of the men who had blocked her path in the lesser library. About to say something, she noticed he was the one behind the large desk sitting in the throne-like chair. Further, she noticed that though he had iron gray hair, his eyes were unmistakable the Conté blue. This had to be King Jonathan, 25 years older than she had ever pictured him.  
  
Not quiet sure how to respond to meeting such an important personage, Alex inclined her head respectfully before sliding into one of the three gilded chairs which faced the King in front of the desk. The room went silent, the shock resonating through the air.  
  
"This is King Jonathan," Alanna said, as if trying to illicit a response from someone who had gone momentarily insane. Indeed, to her, Alex had lost her wits, because second before she had seemed knowledgeable and in control. After reading the books or whatever they were, she should at least have attempted a bow. And hadn't she met nobility before? At least minor ones, if she was a commoner. Alanna doubted Alex was common, seeing as she read for fun and seemed so well educated. So where was the bow?  
  
"Yes I know. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Alexandra Woodward." Alex stuck her hand out across the desk, remembering how her father had instructed her to always shake hands with adults and make eye- contact. Then it dawned on her. They expected her to bow. Alex grimaced slightly as she asked, "You don't expect me to bow or anything, do you? I'm sorry but I'd rather not."  
  
Despite Alex's effort to be respectful and mature, she could tell she'd made a glaring social error. First, King Jonathan's eyes widened with further shock. Then, the ring of swords being drawn behind her was heard. Gulping down panic and reminding her self that she was an American and bowed to no one, Alex rushed to explain.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean any disrespect but, number 1, you're not my leader; number 2, I'm not particularly fond of monarchies to begin with; and number 3, _you_ just dragged _me_ here from _my_ home without _my_ permission so there is absolutely no motivation for me to stand here and genuflect."  
  
At this point, Alanna stepped in, for which Alex was very grateful because she had the feeling she was very close to being run through.  
  
"Why don't you like monarchies?" She queried, giving Alex the opportunity to explain herself. "What else is there?"  
  
"I don't like monarchies because, though this hasn't happened that I know of in Tortall, sometimes people are born with the right to inherit a throne they aren't ready for or will never be ready for. Some people aren't mean to rule. Period. Why inflict a bad King on people simply be it's in said King's blood lines? I live in the United States of America, which is a democracy. That essentially means that the people vote for the leaders and their agendas. It gets really complex from there, but it is a 100% people friendly. Ok well maybe not 100 percent, but friendlier than yours!"  
  
After this little speech (Alex's second of the day) silence followed, as everyone in the room attempted to regain their tongues. Alanna was the first to have any success.  
  
"I thought you were from Rockville, Maryland," she ventured tentatively.  
  
"I am, my city's name is Rockville, in the state of Maryland in the U.S. of A, which is my country. I'm an American citizen and I don't bow to Kings." Alex couldn't help but remarking with pride. The guards behind her took a step toward her, swords still drawn. Eyes flashed at her impertinence.  
  
"Tell them to back off," Alex's nervousness dissipated at her memory of all the blackmail she had at her fingertips. "Or I'll tell them about the time on Lady Alanna's 17th birthday when..."  
  
King Jonathan cut her off, hurriedly motioning for the guards to lower their weapons. "Find, don't bow," King Jonathan said rubbing his temples and glaring at Alanna as if it was her fault. "Stay seated and we'll discuss our current ...errrr... situation."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling you will be doing most of the talking." Alex acquiesced, immensely proud of herself for annoying King Jonathan the Prick. Ignoring the comment, King Jonathan continued.  
  
"Now, you're here, but we have no idea what to do with you, or how to send you back."  
  
"Way to plan ahead," Alex interrupted, earning another glare. She wondered if what she was doing was a good idea, but she couldn't help it. Something about King Jonathan screamed: talk back!!  
  
"Well we didn't exactly..." began King Jonathan's angry refute, before he was interrupted by Alanna.  
  
"We're going to put you into knighthood training until we know the extent of your abilities. According to our research, you are some sort of weapon, so we figured real weapon training would be a good place to start." Alex picked up the conversation before King Jonathan had a chance to say that was no their original plan.  
  
"That sounds great, but I hate to disappoint you. I'm not Gifted. In my world, there's no magic and if there was, I don't have it. I never got a reaction headache or played with fire or saw things or any of that stuff you told Kara and Kourem and Ishak about. Controlling the weather...I don't remember them all. Anyway, I should have shown some kind of sign. I don't even have a deep connection with animals like Daine had before she knew about Wild Magic."  
  
At this final statement, King Jonathan nearly fainted. (Alex was secretly disappointed that he didn't) Knowing that between that last speech and Alex's remark about Alanna's birthday, Alanna would have to explain their earlier conversation, she gave Alex a smile and a nod.  
  
"Ok, we'll have to explore this subject later. For now, there's a servant outside who will take you to the pages' wing. You'll meet the Training Master tonight."  
  
"Ok, goodbye and Thank you Lady Alanna."  
  
As she turned to leave, Alex paused for a second before giving a mocking bow. With that she exited through the double doors she had entered through.  
  
Outside, the promised servant was standing out there.  
  
"My name is Selma," the woman was old, her face aged to a pale silver, but her bleached blue eyes were kind. Alex smiled tentatively; suddenly shy in the face of all that wisdom.  
  
"Alex," she offered.  
  
"Please follow me Lady Alex," Selma began down the hallway. Stunned at the new title, Alex had to run to catch up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not a Lady, Miss Selma," Alex explained, half afraid of all the knowledge she would lose if she erected the class barrier. This woman had been around a while and had known Kel as a page.  
  
Shrugging with acceptance, Selma ushered Alex down the corridors and into a plain room. "This is yours, I'm sorry it's a bit sparse, but we had little warning of your arrival." At this comment, her eyes sparkled with laughter. Alex grinned back.  
  
"Thank you very much," Alex said as Selma closed the door, leaving her alone. Smiling to herself, Alex savored the dream she was living. She was in _Tortall!!_  
  
AN: Ummm, yeah that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it....I'm still looking for a new title, so any suggestions would be welcome  
  
Thanks to Mango Sam: I put that bit with the guards in just for you, I hope that was kind of what you meant....Thanks for your review... 


	6. Ch 5: The Great Big Book of Everything

**AN: a great BIG THANK YOU to websites...I don't know who u r but THANK for finding a site that would translate latin for me...Everyone give her a round of applause...woohoo, how on with the revised CH. 5 and PROLOGUE**  
  
**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce...the whole thing...y'know how it goes**

Alex dozed for a while, despite the excitement coursing through her brain. There really wasn't that much else to do. The whitewashed walls of her room were stark and bear, the large bookshelf occupying the corner of the room was disappointingly empty, as was the desk. Adding to that, she was suddenly exhausted and the bed was awfully comfortable.  
  
Time passed, though Alex had very little idea of how much because, as she remembered with chagrin, clocks did not exist here. Thinking about it, she strained her ears to hear the watchman, or whoever, hoping he would call out the hour. No such luck.  
  
Finally, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Alex called, for the first time since she arrived, not thinking about the danger. Luckily for her, it was Lady Alanna who entered the room. Alex smiled in greeting, hoping that Alanna had brought something to do. It appeared that way, based on the huge text and bits of clothing that she carried. "Please sit down."  
  
Alex indicated the desk chair, briefly uncomfortable; until Alanna plopped down, look like the squire Alex had always pictured her to be. Dust flew through the air as the book hit the desk with a loud "Thunk" followed by the rocking hinges as the desk shuddered. Alex winced but recovered, as Alanna tossed the cloth bundle in her direction. Lightening fast, Alex's hand shot out and snatched the bundle out of the air. Alanna raised an eyebrow, impressed, before speaking.  
  
"Those are just a loose shirt and breeches, just sleep in them tonight, wear what you have to dinner, everyone does, wear what they want I mean. Tomorrow your page sponsor will take you to the palace tailor to be fitted for uniforms and all of that. It's about an hour until dinner. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah," Alex responded, jerking her head in the direction of the book on the desk. "What's that?"  
  
"Oh," Alanna glanced at the book. "That is the book containing the spell that brought you here. It's empty to us, except for the spell, but there are rumors that it contains whatever information the person it belongs to might need. Just rumor if you ask me, but we thought you might like it."  
  
"Like the Great Big Book of Everything!" Alex murmured, thinking of the kid's show her cousin made her watch in their Disney Channel marathon.  
  
Alanna gave her a look, as if she wanted to ask something, but changed her mind and said instead, with a shrug of acceptance, "That's for you to figure out...but there's nothing in there. Have fun."  
  
"Thanks Lady Alanna," Alex said absentmindedly, eyes already on the book.  
  
With that, Alanna gave her a quick smile before getting up and leaving.  
  
_ Great_, Alex thought, _another hour with nothing but a blank book_. Heaving a sigh, Alex pushed herself off the bed and crossed the room. She eyed the book with a mix of curiosity and cautiousness as she slid into the chair Alanna had vacated. The cover was plain, some of the original brown showing through the dusty brown that was left. The pages were old and uneven. It was far too big to be empty.  
  
Opening it up, Alex glanced at the first page, where an old scribe's hand had written "_The Great Big Book of Everything_." Alex grinned wryly, picking up the humor in every letter's curve. She could feel it mocking her.  
  
Turning to the next page, the scribe's hand had written out a riddle, labeled "_Prophesy of the Founders_" and under it, a different hand had taken over, writing a spell in a language Alex didn't know, but guessed to be old Thak based on her readings. On the page it looked like some insignificant gibberish, but Alex could feel the power emanating from the paper and ink.  
  
_"EGO sum dico in everto _

_Ut pulvis etiamnunc prognatus _

_EGOsatus tempestas of century_

_Ut servo universitas _

_Olympus must exsisto traho down _

_Sceptrum paro in suum ears _

_Tamen est is vox vicis? _

_EGO operor nondum teneo  
  
EGO mos tantum expiscor  
  
Ut perficio telum est locus In meus manus manus_"  
  
"I wonder what it means?" Alex whispered to herself, brow furrowed. Turning to the next page, she smiled again.  
  
There, written across the page in the small cramped hand, it read:  
  
"_The Calling Spell: Translation_

"_I'm calling on demons _

_T__hat aren't yet born _

_I'm starting the storm of the century _

_To save the worlds _

_Heaven must be pulled down _

_Rules set out on their ears _

_But is it the right time? _

_I__ do not yet know _

_I'll only find out _

_When the perfect weapon is placed _

_In my hand_"  
  
Alex bit her lip. Am I that demon? She wondered. Dismissing the thought as preposterous, she turned to the next page, reading the title. "_Introduction_" It seemed like a good place to start, so she took the book over to her bed and made herself comfortable, she had no idea how long it would take.  
  
"_Introduction_"  
"_Welcome, the chances are, if you are reading this, you are the One_"  
  
"I feel like Neo," Alex muttered. "Stupid titles and prophesies."  
  
"_The Gift that you have is not what you expect and it's not what they expect either. Unfortunately, it is not yet time for you to discover this potential. After only half a day, you are overwhelmed. Don't protest, you know I'm right.._."  
  
Alex shut her mouth, wondering just what was up with this book.  
  
"_Anyway, I have some advice—something you'll find I have a lot of.... _

_ 1. Work hard. No one can afford for you to mess up, though many will wait for you to do so_

_2. K--_"  
  
A bell rang, making Alex jump. Loud as it was, Alex ignored it, resettling herself and the book on her lap, and grimaced as pins and needles ran up and down her legs.  
  
2_."Keep an open mind. You've been taught that before, just try to  
remember _

_ 3. Be yourself. That's what's going to save you. Always be true to yourself _

_ 4. Finally, less cliché and much more immediately useful: that was the bell for supper and you're supposed to be out in the hall waiting for the training master_."  
  
Alex jumped, dropping the book onto the bed. She ran out into the hallway, strand of hair falling out of her ponytail. Arriving, she shut her door quickly, demanding  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me the bell meant..."  
  
She looked up to cold grey eyes, and finished in a slightly wavering voice.  
  
"Dinner..."  
  
**AN: That's chapter 5 everyone... Hope you like it....The title will end up being something like "Unexplained Weapon" (props to MistyFox14) or "Hidden Dagger" I'm still thinking and STILL LOOKING FOR IDEAS!!**  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:

**MistyFox14:** Thanks for the title idea, I still need some more input but I really like it!!

**Kore Yan:** Is that good? Or bad? Please, I don't work well with vague

**Bookworm09**: I'm sorry you feel that way about Jon, but I've always felt him to be a ....I don't know how to put this, but I've never been particularly fond of him. To roughly quote Baron Piers of Mindelen: "Good kings are rarely good men" besides, Alex had to not get along with some people to prevent her from going all Mary Sue.... the unlucky victim was Jonathan, who will be referred to as King Jonathan in this book and ya'll will see why later

**Milkeywaybar**: _whining_ do I have to? Lol I know I kinda suck at summaries but I'll work on it as soon as I get a defining title....  
  
YAY thanks to all


	7. Ch 6: Peers

**AN: Ok...School is over and thus, the chapters are beginning to be typed at home...have fun with that, but this one is late cause My account was frozen and there's an accompaning rant but I'll let you live without it...Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alex, and a few other minor characters thus far...maybe even Jon too (not that Jon....you'll see)**  
  
Never before had Alex seen anyone's eyes be that icy. Immediately she did her best to school her features to blankness.  
  
"You're late." The voice was, if anything, colder than the eyes. Alex would have shivered if every muscle in her body hadn't already been tense. This must be the training master. Her mind racing back to the books, she prepared herself for what was to come as the training master spoke again. "What are your excuses?"  
  
Unnoticed in the back, lost among the taller boys, Lady Alanna flinched, knowing this was her fault. At the time, she had simply wanted to see how Alex would react under pressure, so she had not told her the signal for dinner. Of course, she had forgotten how harsh the new training master could be. She regretted that decision now.  
  
"No excuses...sir," Alex replied, looking at her shoes, her eyes tracing the words written around the toe in shiny black sharpie. She wanted so badly to retort but knew instinctively she couldn't afford to be as impertinent here as she had been with the King.  
  
Had she looked up she would have seen the man raise a silvery blond eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, meet me at my table after dinner to assign your punishment. Tardiness costs lives. Now, name and fief?"  
  
Restraining giggles from hearing Lord Wyldon's favorite phrase coming from a man who possessed to much hair to be the retired training master, Alex almost missed the second part of the question. Fief? Oh well, she could make something up.  
  
"Alexandra Woodward of Maryland." She announced, deciding "Maryland" sounded better than "Rockville." Her brief moment of triumph was clouded by the training master's narrowed eyes.  
  
"Maryland?" He repeated, skeptical.  
  
"Maryland," A voice confirmed from the back. Alex almost collapsed with relief as the sea of pages parted, revealing Lady Alanna standing there like Moses, Alex's own savior, who wouldn't understand the exalted compliment being bestowed upon her.  
  
"Sorry Alex," the Lady strode over, placing her hand on Alex's shoulder, facing the training master. "Miss Woodward is here under special circumstances. Any questions need to be directed to His Majesty."  
  
At this last part, several of the pages' eyes widened and the training master's eyes narrowed further. But no one said a word. Finally, he nodded, gesturing over to the pages imperviously.  
  
"Who will sponsor her?"  
  
As no one moved, Alex had a painful flash back to Kel's first day and her ordeal in being sponsored by Neal. The seconds stretched, feeling like minutes. Finally, a girl stepped forward, raising her hand slightly.  
  
Alex looked the brave one over. She had long dark hair, cut in a Japanese style, as well as the classic Japanese dark skin and slanted eyes. The eye color, however, was slightly un-oriental, being a deep green: as if it couldn't decide between green and black. Her nose was also long and didn't broaden until the tip, definitely a European nose. She wore a Japanese cut shirt, loose cotton breeches and tall boots, like something out of a pirate's movie, but much better color coordinated. The thing that drew Alex to her the most, however, was the smile she flashed Alex before turning, with a straight face, to the training master.  
  
"I would be honored to sponsor Alexandra milord." The training master's mouth tightened imperceptibly.  
  
"Very well, Queen's Cover. Everyone, to dinner." With that he turned and strode out the door, all pages, but Alex and her new sponsor, following.  
  
After everyone had left, Alanna turned to Alex.  
  
"You had me worried for a second. I was thinking you'd have one of your anti-authority rants."  
  
Alex grinned at the comment, while the other girl looked confused and curious at the familiarity between the two.  
  
"You haven't heard the worst of them yet. Besides, that was only against a friendly monarchy. Though, now that you mention it, it might not have been a good idea to have His Lordship direct his questions to His Majesty. I get the impression he doesn't like me much."  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes. "Jon'll defend you, or I'll know why. Well, I leave you in good hands, I suppose." She strode off down the hallway in the opposite direction.  
  
"Goodbye Lady Alanna," both girls called back dutifully. The other girl then turned to Alex.  
  
"In the immortal words of my father, 'I suppose I'm being rash and peculiar again'. You seemed awfully friendly with Aunt Alanna," she said, offering a hand as she added. "I'm Lily by the way."  
  
"Alex," was the return as Alex searched her memory for the familiar quote. Neal! He was of Queen's Cove! He said that when he chose Kel, and he had been Lady Alanna's squire, so it would make sense that Lily called Lady Alanna, 'Aunt Alanna' It also made the Japanese...no make more sense.  
  
"We'd better get going. I'd hate to make you late twice in your first ten minutes." With an even wider grin, both girls set off down the hall.  
  
For Alex, it was a maze nearly identical to the one she'd faced following Selma. Her sense of direction was horrible and the Palace would cause no end to problems. This was not something she was looking forward too, though with any luck, she'd be able to just follow Lily around until she got the hang of it.  
  
Reaching their destination, Alex followed Lily's example in grabbing a tray and allowing servers to heap her plate, cafeteria style, all the while stifling her "I can feed myself" argument and instead offering a polite smile and "Thank you" to each one. This apparently pleased them because they beamed back, causing the boy behind her to give her strange looks.  
  
Finally, the two reached the table. About to plop down, Alex noticed everyone else still standing. She sighed in resignation, and took the opportunity to study each member of Lily's group, people she hoped to become her friends too.  
  
On the far left was a tall boy with a shock of red hair and too many freckles. Beside him, slightly shorter was a stocky girl with darker hair in braids. She was followed by another boy, who was unusual in Alex's eyes in that he was completely non-descript. Anyone one looking at him would forget him instantly and he had no defining features, except for the intelligence that burned in the back of his eyes.  
  
Across from those three were twins with dirty blond hair and dreamer's hazel eyes. It was next to there two that Lily sat, and had motioned for Alex to sit next to her.  
  
Last to approach the table were two boys and a girl. The first boy had a tumble of brown curls, medium height and cloudy gray eyes. The girl looked to be the closest to Alex's age of 10 and was a strawberry blonde with suspiciously familiar purple eyes, but much more height.  
  
But it was not the Lioness' granddaughter that caught Alex's attention, but the last boy, who finally settle directly across from her. He was tall, and obviously not done growing. His black hair was thick, and slightly unruly, flopping in his eyes. The Yamani descent was obviously there, in the shape of the eyes and the naturally tanned skin, but not as strong as Lily's. He had high prominent cheekbones and his eyes.... Alex couldn't help but stare at the deep Caribbean Blue of those eyes. It was more than their color though, it was the intelligence, and the command, just a light that caught Alex's breath and gave her an unusual feeling in her chest.  
  
At the sound of the Training Master's voice, Alex snapped out of her reverie, and looking back at the boy, some of that initial feeling was lost, but Alex had the feeling that whatever it was, it would come back again later. Shaking her head at her folly, Alex forced herself to listen to the training master.  
  
"Mithros please protect us, your warriors all, in times of clouded doubt and unknown enemies. Preserve the peace and prosperity that has blessed us and blesses us now."  
  
"So Mote it be" was the chorused reply.  
  
"Amen" Alex muttered, never fond of group prayer, but sensing the gods might come in handy, since she was in a place where they were very much active. Lily gave her a strange look as they sat down. Alex wondered what it meant, but didn't have to wait long to find out. As they started to eat, Lily asked:  
  
"Amen?"  
  
"Yeah," Alex replied, relieved to have something to say. The table had been strangely silent compared to others in the mess hall; she hoped it wasn't because of her. "It's a little like 'so mote it be', but shorter, and happier. Its more of a 'thank you' then a 'please.'"  
  
"A 'Thank you'..." the redhead queried hesitantly.  
  
"Sure, " Alex paused, waiting for a name.  
  
"Christobal, Chris, of Hollyrose," Chris supplied.  
  
"I'm Alex," Alex offered back. A voice from somewhere along the table whispered "We knew that." Alex looked questioningly around. "Excuse me for being raised right," She returned sarcastically, before continuing. "Anyway, it's a good thing to thank God, after you ask for something, regardless if He gives it to you. Which He usually doesn't. But we're alive so if nothing else, say thank you for that."  
  
"God?" the twins asked simultaneously, before adding in "Pierre" and "Daniel of Masbole."  
  
That gave Alex an idea, something that made her grin insanely. "Sorry to change to subject, but are you Lady Keladry's sons?"  
  
"Yeah," They grinned their identical grins as Alex smirked to herself. Kel did end up with Dom, perfect, just as Neal obviously ended with Yuki, if Lily were any way to judge.  
  
"Cool," She replied, drawing more confused looks, which she ignored. Alex just wasn't in the mood to explain every word of slang that spit out of her mouth. "I'm Jewish, to answer you're question about the singularity of my God. It's a monotheistic religion."  
  
Eyebrows shot up around the table, as Alex remembered once again that here there was proof of their deities. Well, she was certainly not going to changer _her_ beliefs simply because she landed under some other gods' jurisdiction. Well, maybe she would, under divine pressure, but not now. She looked down at her plate, playing with her food. When Alex look up again, she met the intense blue eyes of the boy sitting across from her.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Rockville, Maryland, The United States of America." Alex announced, getting bored of the redundancy. Then she wondered whether it had been wise to say anything at all. She shrugged off the feeling, Lady Alanna had never said not to tell, she justified to herself. There was a flicker of a question in his eyes but before he could ask it, he was interrupted. Lady Alanna's granddaughter began to speak, something Alex was to find out that she did a lot of.  
  
"Hello! My name's Eleni of Olau. Grandmamma said you gave his Majesty a lecture on the weak points of a monarchy."  
  
The eyebrows, which had been raised over Alex's religion, went, if possible, even higher. The boy grinned.  
  
"Really," He asked, previous question forgotten. "Enlighten us."  
  
"Well...it, it wasn't exactly.... I mean..." Alex stuttered, at the unexpected attention. She quickly shook herself out of it though. She was an American citizen, show some pride.  
  
"I'll tell you what I told him," she began, as confidently as she could, all eyes on her. "This hasn't happened yet, but what happens when someone's born who isn't fit to rule?"  
  
"That doesn't happen. Princes are trained to be Kings. The way the system works, a prince is fit by the time he inherits." Was the rebuttal from the boy.  
  
"That brings nature v. nurture into the equation. Can how someone is raised cancel out their nature? Example: King Henry the 5th was a great King. He unified England, conquered over half of France, and despite the fact that his father had been a bit of an upstart King, England flourished. His son, King Henry the 6th, was trained by the best of tutors, all ready to inherit this great kingdom. But when the time came, he was weak. His counselors and his wife pushed him around and eventually restarted the War of the Roses."  
  
"Well something obviously went wrong in the training." The boy shot back.  
  
"How do you know? Henry V wasn't trained at all, he spent his young adult life in a tavern with a drunk knight."  
  
"How do _you_ know?"  
  
"History!!" The boy only raised an eyebrow. Alex desperately racked her brain for a way to win this argument. Then she began to grin wickedly and spoke one word.  
  
"Ozorne"  
  
The effect on the table was astonishing, just as it had been intended to be. Everyone started muttering and nodding quickly in agreement with Alex. The blue-eyed boy looked startled, but only for a second, returning "Kaddar."  
  
Just at that moment, the training master stood up, which appeared to be the cue that dinner was over. Alex looked at her nearly untouched plate, shaking her head ruefully. While she was glad for an end to the discussion, since she was losing, she was going to be hungry later.  
  
Standing up to leave the dining hall, Alex found herself walking next to her debate partner. Knowing she wouldn't make friends if she was as stubborn as she found herself being in the past few hours. Alex offered a truce.  
  
"I think you won that round." She conceded and was rewarded with a grin.  
  
"It wasn't exactly fair. Grandfather warned be about your earlier conversation with him. I did have time to prepare." Was the startling reply.  
  
"Your grandfather..." Alex repeated slowly, before turning bright red and muttering "You're not a prick."  
  
The laugh he let out was genuine. "No, I hope not."  
  
Alex couldn't help but laugh with him at the ridiculousness and extreme embarrassment of her situation.  
  
"My name's Jonathan, by the way." He added after he managed to get himself under control. "Ironic isn't it."  
  
Alex just grinned, and upon noticing that they had stopped in front of the dais, gave a sloppy salute and turned to face the training master. Bowing to him, she waited for him to speak.  
  
"I don't believe we were formally introduced. I am Lord Quindin of Marti's Hill and I am your training master."  
  
**AN: Wow super long chapter...don't expect more like it. It's a very bum, bum buuum ending which I like. I'm not very creative and that's why Jon is named after King Jonathan but they will be referred to in that manner so you will always be able to tell which is which from not on.  
  
Now R&R and thanks to those who already have:  
  
_Myrddin Emrys:_** Thank you for making an exception. You're right, it still hasn't hit her yet, she will have a big crying scene but I think I'm going to take pity on her...you'll see. But thank you  
  
**_CrazyDolfin:_** you're right, it's not all correct. I got it off this site which seemed not to be able to translate certain words but I'll be able to update it cause I'm taking Latin next year in school, thanks for you're great review and I love your stuff  
  
**Review and you will get you're personalized response too :-) **


	8. Ch 7: Can't Go Home

**AN: This chapter is coming really late because I had to be talked into doing this thing again so everyone who cares thank Alana then GIVE ME A FREAKIN TITLE NAME…. Sorry go ahead**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, still trying to get over it, let's move on**

Alex's jaw dropped. _Quindin? Like the Joren's crony, Kel's enemy, "women shouldn't fight" Quindin? Just her luck. Was she on probation? That would be kind of stupid cause she had never really opted into this in the first place. _Thoughts of doubt and slight fear raced through Alex's mind, as she slowly realized Lord Quindin was still talking.

"Now, Maryland…"

"If it pleases you milord," Alex hated to interrupt but she would never answer to "Maryland", so she tried to be as polite as possible. The things she had said to the King just wouldn't go over well here. "I would prefer if you used Woodward. I don't believe it is possible for me to respond to Maryland, being as it's such a general area and I don't own the land, only my house."

"Very well," It seemed that Lord Quindin could hardly get the words out of his mouth; his glare was like a laser beam boring through Alex's skull. She cringed, waiting for the lecture, but none came. Well, let me rephrase that. None came on her name change. "Now, Woodward. The King has made it clear to me that you are not from around here, so are not aware of our various customs. While he might be lenient of you ignorance, I will not be. Nothing vulgar or lower class will be permitted under my supervision. If you even think that you are going to be given leeway, you are wrong. See Queen's Cove for whatever you need, other than that, I expect you to act the same as everyone else. You have two bells in the armory for your lateness next Sunday. Dismissed."

Okay…. that was weird. Alex thought, wandering away from the dais. Who put a stick up his bum? Then she remembered, it was Quindin, he had always been like this.

Outside she found a rather impatient Lily and Eleni. Eleni was rocking back and forth muttering about stupid training masters who take too long and Lily would roll her eyes every once and while. It was really quite amusing and Alex stopped to watch them for a while, waiting to be noticed.

"Alex!" Lily called, waving. "Finally. Please do me a favor and silence our dear friend over here."

Before Alex could reply, Eleni cut into the conversation, looking glad to have someone beside herself to talk to. "Mithros, do you think he could take any longer? So, do you have punishment work? Cause that would be so unfair but so like My Lord of Marti's Hill. Grandmamma and everyone hates him but there's not much we can do cause we need a stupid conservative training master. He hates us girls. It really stinks but there's not much we can do about it. Do you need help getting back to your room?"

Eleni said all this without taking a breath, something Alex had tried to do for years. Impressive. Alex contemplated what she said, trying to discern the questions from the idle chatter before answering.

"No, Yes and definitely Yes."

"Great!" Was the enthusiastic reply before Eleni set off down the hallway, practically skipping. With a final eye-roll Lily fell into step with Alex, behind the still enthused Eleni.

"How did you understand all of that?" Lily whispered as the turned yet another corner.

"I have a friend like that at home." Alex replied, thinking of Trish. She couldn't wait to tell her about this. Trish would never ever believe this. Then maybe she would stop teasing Alex about her books. Oh, and she had to tell her brother, Jason, too, he was, after all, the one who had introduced her to the Tamora Pierce series and it was thanks to him that she knew so much.

Then it hit her. She couldn't go home. She would never see any of them ever again. There was no way. She would never see her mother or father, tell them that she loved them though they were increasingly annoying as she entered middle school. She would never have her brother there to try to teach her what was "cool" or laugh with Trish, Izzy and Bekah. Never find out if Jay got the guts to ask Izzy out. Her throat tightened. She felt so stupid. She had been so excited at this dream come true, she hadn't even thought about the consequences.

Lily was about to question Alex about this friend, when she saw the look on Alex's face.

"You okay?"

But there was no response. Alex was too caught up in her own folly and the mistakes she had made to hear Lily's inquiry. She barely remembered they were there. She was an idiot. She wanted to go home.

They arrived at Alex's door in silence, even Eleni noticing that something was wrong. Without a word Alex flung herself onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

She wanted to go home.

**AN: Sorry bout the short chapter but I'm debating what to do about Alex's current crisis. Please let me know about the suggestions you may have and read and review like always. Again, apologies about the long update time and my current sporadic update pattern, but I also no longer have computer programming to update during. Lo siento.**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**_Miliko01_: In case you didn't notice, I hardly ever update, but it will be more than once every two months with Alana constantly bugging me. I'm glad you like and feel free to make suggestions**

**_Lady Leah of Chaos_: I hope I explained the unwanted presence of Quindin in this chapter, and who knows if Roald will fire him, or even get the chance…bum bum bum, ask your sister bout that one**

** _Word to the sis_: I am not a twit, so here's your stupid update. And I know the title sux but no one's helping me out with my title problem besides you and we all know that you need to work harder, come on girl!**

**_Lady Leah of Chaos_: Shut up, I'll read them eventually**

**_AznMetalHeadGurl_: Glad you luv it, here's another chapter for you!!**

**Thanks to all and to all a good night**

**Ps I know Leah and her sister Alana and that's why im so mean to them, so don't let that scare you away from reviewing….**


	9. Ch 8: Confrontations

**Sorry that took so long, but I kinda abandoned it until I got an ultimatum and have nothing better to do, I also didn't know whether Alex should be allowed to go home or not, but I think she will, I'm sorry, but she's gonna have enough problems so I might as well add the stress of a double life. ...hehehe....**

**Disclaimer: oh must I? Well I guess it has been a while: I own nothing but the characters you don't know from Tamora's books (which I think might be most of them at this point, but that's ok!)**

A bell rang overhead, waking Alex up with a start. Where was she? Then it all came flooding back, along with her cloudy depression. She heaved a sigh and went over to her mirror to check out what damage had been done by a night of crying. She was red eyed and puffy, her hair was a mess and the arms of her shirt looked as wet as her pillow had been. She had to clean herself up. No one could know how weak she had been crying. Especially not Lord Quindin of Marti's Hill.

By the time a second bell rang and Alex was mildly ready to face the rest of the world, a tap came on her door. Putting on the "Yamani Mask" she had worked so hard to perfect ever since the Protector of the Small books came out, she opened it to face a bleary eyed Lily, who didn't look much better off then her. Alex doubted Lily would notice if Alex had walked out with a Scream mask over her head. Jason had done that once...

Alex shook her head to clear the thoughts away and followed Lily in their funeral procession down the hallway to breakfast. This seemed to be normal for Lily because no one commented until they sat down. They were seated with the same group as the night before, except this time, Alex had managed to sit in between the twins and across from Eleni.

"Are you okay?" Eleni asked, concern in her voice as she recalled their parting yesterday.

"Fine," Alex mumbled, having no such recollection. She just hoped Eleni wouldn't question her further.

"It's no big Ellie," said the twin on her left (she couldn't tell them apart). "Alex here seems just like Lily. It'll be an hour or two before she's properly woken up."

"Look," The twin on her right added. "She's exhibiting all the symptoms. Dark circles under her eyes. Bleary gaze. Picking at her food. All that's missing is the death glare that should be headed at us for even speaking to her."

"But yesterday, last night...."

"I'm fine" Alex repeated, finally remembering what happened last night. She scanned the table looking for something to change the subject with. "Where's Jonathan?"

"He's sitting over there." The left twin said.

"His father told him that he shouldn't favor a particular group of people, so Jon does what he did and sits with a different group every meal, so as not to show favoritism." Right twin continued

"I don't know why he bothers. He's more like His Majesty anyways, outspoken and direct. His Majesty just sat with his friends when he was a page." Left twin added.

"And everyone knows he likes us best anyways." Right twin concluded.

Alex nodded, dazed by the whole switching thing more than she had ever been by Trish or Eleni's fast pace. She barely listened as the conversation continued on around her until someone directed a question at her.

"Hey, wasn't that the shirt you were wearing yesterday?" The boy with the brown curls...had he given her his name?... asked.

Alex glanced down at her now wrinkled shirt and nodded. "Mmmm, yeah, sorry 'bout that, but I don't really have anything else right now. Lily promised she's take me to the Palace tailors today to get some new threads."

"Threads?" He asked with a smile.

"Clothes," she supplied. "It's slang where I come from."

"Learning gutter talk are we Ridge?" A sneering voice came from behind them. Great, Alex thought, from Ralon to Joren to this sucker.

"You wanna make something of it?" The boy's previously friendly attitude had disappeared in an instant and he rose, glaring at the owner of the voice. He was short, but built like a fighter, already thick waisted and broad shouldered. He had brown rust colored hair that came down to is shoulders and what looked like a permanent sneer on his lips. His eyes, as icy as Lord Quindin's, looked patronizingly down on the group. Before Alex's new friend could punch him though, the twins grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Daemon," they hissed simultaneously. "Sit down. It's not worth it."

"The bastards have spoken." The taunt came again, this time drawing a rise out of the two of them, who promptly dropped Daemon's jacket and lunged for the boy themselves. Alex decided that despite her bad mood she should intervene. Or perhaps because of it. She would love to take her mind off her current pain with some new pain. Wait, she breathed before she opened her mouth. Try friends approach first so this guy can't gripe about it later. He may be useful.

"Hi, I'm Alex." She said, plastering a (rather fake) smile on her face and holding out her hand. I'm new. You are...?"

Before she could react he slapped her across the face. "Don't even address me you Bitch. You're not worthy to kiss the ground I walk on." The first thing that came to Alex's ringing ears was the sound of Bekah, who would be covering her ears right now and yelling "Oh my virgin ears!" Instinctively, Alex drew her hand back and swung at the boy, sending him crashing into the tables behind them. This threw her friends, who had all lunged at him after that comment, off balance and into a heap in front of her. She glared at the boy, ignoring her friends for the time being. "You're lucky I'm not your mother." She informed him coldly. "Or I would smack you harder than that, then wash your filthy mouth out with horse soap."

With that she strode out of the dining hall, knowing that Quindin couldn't punish her without punishing her new rival, which she wouldn't mind so much. Once out of the hall, she took the time to nurse her wounded cheek and knuckles. There would be marks on both and she didn't have her sister's concealor to hide it from the world. Erg. She sister. Memories came flooding back again and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying. It was then that her friends decided to show up.

"What's wrong?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"That was brilliant!"

"I didn't need you to stand up for me"

"You shouldn't have hit him."

"Shut up Brenna, it was awesome!!"

"I'm sorry!" Alex interrupted. "Look, I was trying to stop conflict and then I lost my temper. Lily, can we please go visit the tailors?"

Lily acquiesced, still not entirely sure what was going on considering she was still half asleep. Luckily she could find her way around the palace half asleep and they found the place after another endless maze. Alex's search for landmarks was an utter failure, since all the hallways looked the same; immaculately clean with some tapestry or armor piece at a corner and servant working diligently somewhere in the vicinity. So frustrating.

"Skinny girl," The tailor murmured as he whipped a knotted cord around her body, then recording measurements in this little ledger book he kept with him. "Doesn't look like you're going to grow much for a while." He commented eyeing her chest suggestively.

Alex turned bright red and covered the area in question. "I'm only ten!" She exclaimed. This was definitely not something she wanted to talk about, especially with a forty-something strange MAN.

"Oh really?" He continued oblivious to both Alex's, and now Lily's discomfort. "I would have guessed twelve or thirteen. I guess you have some time then. I'll be seeing you only when you grow out of these though...you rip 'em you mend 'em."

Alex didn't even mention that she couldn't sew, she was in such an effort to get out of there. She and Lily rushed out and toward the tanner for a good pair of boots.

"He can't make any obscene comments I hope," Lily muttered, fully awake now.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I'm not a guy though," Alex responded.

"Why?" Lily asked, totally clueless.

"You've never heard the saying about the size of boy's feet and what it is associated with?"

"Ummmm...No"

"Never mind," Alex wasn't the one who was going to break this poor girl's innocence. Especially because she didn't even know if it was true or not. Her ears heated just thinking about it. I was so scandalized when Jason taught me that, think of what it would do to this poor girl.

Ahhhh! Could she not go half an hour without thinking of someone she lost? Was she destined to do this forever? With that her bad mood returned and they didn't speak much for the rest of their errands.

**Sorry that took so long, and this chapter would have been longer but I really have to do my homework now. Much love to all my reviewers:**

**Alana:** What did I listen to you on? Whatever, yeah you're welcome, here's your stupid update (actually i kinda like it, but we're keeping it all hush hush)

**Leah:** I did not say I was going to kill King Jon!! And such language young lady!! (see above comment to mean boy...I mean that thing about the horse soap!)

**MistFox14**: Thanks, and sorry this took even longer

**TigerCatXXVII**: can you define the word "zing" for me (if your waiting for something to happen, please be patient!!)


	10. Ch 9: Solutions?

**Hey, again, the routine apologies about taking so long. I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry for her lack of hardship, but I really felt the need to send her home....Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah and all that jazz**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, move on (though everything in this chapter is :))**

Alex was still upset when it came time for lunch. Every time she had finally forgotten about her loss, something new would come up to remind her. Finally she decided that the whole world was against her and there was just nothing she could do about it. Defeat sucks, she thought sourly, sitting down next to Lily.

Alex was surprised when Jon slid into the seat next to her. She had assumed that since he had to sit with everyone, he wouldn't be there for another three or four meals.

"This is informal, so not everyone's here," He explained in response to her questioning glance. "That means that I can sit wherever I want. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm honored Your Highness," Alex said with a grin.

"Jon," he corrected automatically, hating the title, especially if it stood in the way of him getting to know this intriguing new girl.

"I was being sarcastic," She explained, grinning wider as he muttered "Oh," and blushed. He recovered quickly though, appraising her face and getting straight to the point.

"What's wrong?" It was Alex's turn to blush. How did he read her so easily? No one else noticed. Granted, she had been with a half asleep Lily all morning and then utter strangers, but she still didn't expect any inquiries after her health or state of well being. Especially since she'd only met him last night.

"Nothing," She muttered, following it with a dazzling smile, which she clearly thought proved her point. Apparently not, since Jon raised a mocking eyebrow. Darn, she wished she could do that.

There was a brief moment of silence, as Alex fought not to spill her whole story. Jon was just sitting there, waiting, like he knew she would give in. Finally, she couldn't help but answer the question in those eyes. "I just miss my family, that's all."

"Then why don't you go home and visit?" Asked Jon, practically. He frowned when she shook her head in sad resignation.

"I can't," she replied. "Your grandfather himself told me they don't know how to send me back. And I tried to forget about all of it and adjust, but everything that happens ends up reminding me of my brother or my best friend or something like that. I just don't know what to do."

"What about that book?" Jon asked, thinking rapidly in his head. Something in him responded to the hurt in her eyes. It had only been a day and already they were good friends, she looked past his title and he didn't think he'd ever get that feeling that she was friends with him just because he was the Prince or some other nonsense. Not that any of his friends now were like that, but it was still reassuring to have one more.

"That book?" Alex repeated startled. She hadn't even thought of that. Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How'd you know about my GBBOE?"

"I can only assume you're still talking about the book, which my grandfather told me about, when I questioned him to the point of a breakdown. I mean c'mon, admit that this is a once in a lifetime thing. You're from somewhere completely new and different so I obviously wanted to learn all I could. What does GBBOE stand for?"

"The Great Big Book of Everything! Obviously." Alex said grinning. "That's a good idea though, come on…"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the mess hall and into the palace proper, taking turns where she thought they ought to be to get back to her room. After several minutes she paused, and turned towards Jon.

"You have no idea where we are, do you?" He asked, smiling at her dazed look. She scowled at him but grudgingly nodded and he started off down a hall opposite the one she thought was right. Oops, she thought to herself before following him down the hall. Finally, thanks to the fact that Jon had lived in the palace his whole life and certainly knew his way around, the made it back to Alex's room.

"Excuse the mess," she muttered opening it, "we just got back from the tailors and I was too lazy to put everything away."

Jon just nodded in acceptance and went over to the desk to where the large tome currently rested. Alex watched his every move, trying to squash the hope that kept bubbling up inside her. She couldn't bare the thought of never seeing her family again and this was her chance.

As if sensing her feelings, Jon glanced at her from across the room before opening the book. The first few pages were pretty black, except for the ironically worded title, which was in fact "The Great Big Book of Everything"

Then, on the fifth page it read:

"Thanks for your help, your highness, but it would be much appreciated if you could leave while I have a private conversation with my pupil. We'll probably end up speaking more later, but right now you've served your purpose."

Jon raised an eyebrow at the impertinent book. Fine then, he handed the book over Alex, who read the offending message and sighed. "Sorry," she muttered. Jon nodded his acceptance and turned to leave the room. As he walked out the door, he saw Alex engrossed in the book, but she couldn't be reading the same message over and over again could she?

Alex was almost crying tears of relief. The book had a whole process to go home. It read.

"Could you take any longer to figure things out? I mean, the boy caught on right away. Goddess, I hope your not excessively thick—"

Any earlier shroud of mysticism was gone as the book rambled. Alex bit her lip and skimmed down to where the rant ended and the lesson began.

"Hey, what are you doing? That could have contained some important information! Anyway, getting home is a simple process of getting to understand your magic—yes you do have magic, it's just different than the normal Gift, and you'll understand why in a second.

"You can do this though, because it's similar to what the King, Master Numair and Lady Alanna did unwittingly in the calling spell. It won't happen right away however. Once a night, we'll work on moving various objects across the room, across the castle, then finally across the dimension barrier. Then we'll start on you personally. The harder you work, the faster this will all go and the sooner you can see your family. Simple really.

"Eventually you're going to need help with the objects and whatnot. I suggest his young Highness, since he is a smart lad and has helped you so far.

"But that's for another day. Today, we'll start with moving things at a short distance. Take that shirt over there and put it at the end of the bed…"

Alex did as she was told, intrigued by what was going on, excited to be going home and awestruck that SHE had MAGIC. It was all too exciting.

"Good, now sit near the head of the bed and close your eyes. I want you to focus on the shirt. Remember what it looks like, ever fold, every stain…ok so its new, but that's not the point…Do you have a clear picture? When you do, impose that picture into your hands, concentrate and really want it, and maybe you'll get it."

Alex concentrated. Her brow furrowed in concentration, she thought of the shirt. She summoned the shirt. Nothing happened. Not to be discouraged she tried again. And again. And again.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the shirt appeared in her hands. She glanced over at the end of the bed and saw that it wasn't there anymore. She grinned to herself, pleased at her small victory before she noticed the pounding in her head and everything went black.

**That's all for today folks, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, but its christmas morning and i've got to go. I should be updating very soon (keeping my fingers crossed) so ill give my shoutouts and whatnot then**

**o, except for alana, who i promise i will call, please don't hurt me....**

THANK YOU


End file.
